


Refrigerator

by GiaG



Series: We need to talk [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, I hope, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaG/pseuds/GiaG
Summary: ——The most recent one of your frozen foods is an icecream from six months ago.——Don't throw it away! I bought it the day when I see you for the first time.





	

#

April 11

**Isak → Even**

 

(10:34am)

 **Even:** Hey babe

how's home?

 

 **Isak:** sweet

quick question:

does it make me a pervert if I'm badly turned on by the smell of your towel?

 

 **Even:** not until you touch yourself on it

or with it ;-)

 

 **Isak:** huh

OMG

did you do it on/with MY towel?

 

 **Even:** no?

you live with me now

which means I don't need substitutions anymore

 

 **Isak** : ...anymore?

 

 **Even:** shit

 

 **Isak:** EVEN?

 

 **Even:** okay

so

remember the red hat you left behind the day we hang out in my place?

 

 **Isak:** NO YOU DIDN'T

 

 **Even:** sure I did

TWICE

and the shirt you let me borrow after our first kiss in pool

you can find it in the first drawer of my nightstand

it still smells like you

 

 **Isak:** god I can't believe you

 

 **Even:** oh babe you can

I'm like a trust fund baby you can trust me~♪

 

 **Isak:** put down your phone NOW and listen to you damn class

 

 **Even:** I wish I could but

the thought of you ON OUR BED is consuming me

 

 **Isak:** well, if it helps, I'm not on bed right now

I'm cleaning our refrigerator

do you know all your foods are expired?

like, ALL OF THEM

and the vegetables rotted like shit

what on earth do you eat?

 

 **Even:** YOU ;-)

 

 **Isak** : cute

but srsly

 

 **Even:** fine

so

here's another piece of no-big-deal-but-need-to-know-about-living-with-me info for you

 

 **Isak:** wait a second

*pull out my notepad and take a deep breath

okay, go

 

 **Even:** whenever I feel like climbing to the peak of manic, I'll buy extremely huge amount of ingredients cuz cooking helps me clam and I'm hungry all the time

and I never used up all of them

 

 **Isak:** shame on you

they grew up really hard to be valuable and nutritious

they deserve better

 

 **Even:** I understand

apologies to the wasted animal&plant bodies

sincerely

 

 **Isak:** good

and I shall supervise you from now on to completely eradicate such waste

 

 **Even:** may I make bold to ask how?

 

 **Isak:** by eating all of them, I guess?

as long as they're fresh&healthy

and cooked by you

 

 **Even:** of course

I'll make them exactly the way you want

however crazy they are

 

 **Isak:** how dare you

that's called creation!

world needs people like me

otherwise they'll never find out banana tastes like cheese when heated and icecream when frozen

 

 **Even:** I think they find out already?

 

 **Isak:** I highly doubt that

ANYWAY

since you'll focus back on you class instead of texting me

I'll finish up cleaning, take a shower and go to school

what would you like for lunch?

 

 **Even:** YOU ;-)

 

 **Isak:** homemade sandwiches then

 

 **Even:** awww babe are you cooking for me?

I'm so touched

 

 **Isak:** making sandwich is not cooking

far away from cooking

like earth-from-sun far

 

 **Even:** I can't wait to taste you

oops

your sandwiches I mean

 

 **Isak:** nice try

see you in an hour

 

 **Even:** love you ❤

 

(25min later)

 **Isak:** I'm a perv now

I'll buy you a new towel

love you ❤❤

 

**Author's Note:**

> Same with the previous work's.
> 
> Also, some friends reminded me that the red hat belongs to Jonas and the shirt to Eskild.  
> Ugh, let's pretend we don't know that, shall we?


End file.
